


So good that it's bad

by princess_of_the_darkness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Oh, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Vegetarians & Vegans, also not really explicit, but only a bit of plot, for like 5 minutes, mentions of face slapping, mentions of fisting, not really explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_of_the_darkness/pseuds/princess_of_the_darkness
Summary: “Why?” Eren breaks the silence, frown still on his face, before he reaches for the bottle to try the wine.“Why what?” comes the response with a knowing smirk.“Why are you in your co-worker’s son’s bedroom, supplying him with alcohol he isn’t allowed to drink yet?”The guy reaches for the bottle. “I don’t know. Boredom, I suppose.”orEren is 17, a little shit, and he really wants to have sex with this hot weird older guy.





	So good that it's bad

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "La Petite Mort" by Violet Chachki

The first time they meet is almost by accident.

Eren isn’t actually supposed to be home for the small party his father holds for some work colleagues this evening, but Mikasa and Armin have cancelled last minute on their movie plans because of some forgotten chemistry assignment.

So there he is, instead of spending a fun night with his friends, standing in his living room that’s slowly becoming more and more crowded with middle-aged men he has no desire to speak with or even look at.

His only gleam of hope is the unsupervised table in the corner that has all kinds of alcohol lined up. If he does it sneakily, he could probably get a glass of juice from the kitchen, pour some liquor in there and get at least a little tipsy tonight.

He would definitely prefer something classier like wine or even beer but he knows he could never get away with openly drinking with his dad around somewhere. So, vodka-orange it’s going to be.

 

Ten minutes later – he has just put down his glass of juice and is about to open one of the fancy looking vodka bottles – he hears a smooth voice behind him. “Careful kid. That one’s probably worth more than what your allowance can cover.”

Eren spins around. “I, uh,” he splutters in the face of the man behind him. “I wasn’t going to, ah, somebody asked for it and I, uhm,” he stops and takes a proper look.

The man seems to be a couple of years younger than his dad, short, and incredibly fucking attractive.

Heart-stopping, gut-wrenching, salivatingly attractive. The kind of attractive where you can’t even really describe their features to someone else because words could never get the _vibe_ across that they’re giving off. And this guy’s vibe hits Eren with enough force to leave him speechlessly staring, doing nothing to put down the bottle in his hand.

“Relax,” he says, tilting his head with a lopsided smirk, “my lips are sealed, kid, but you can’t tell me that shit is going to taste like anything but _high-school-party-where-you-puke-your-guts-out-for-the-first-time_.”

Eren swallows and slowly shakes his head.

“Nah,” he replies, somewhat having found the ability to speak again, “but you gotta realise I’m not doing it for the taste.”

The guy grins. “What would you be drinking then, if it _were_ for the taste?” he asks while taking the vodka out of Eren’s hands and putting it back to its former place.

“I, uh, I like wine,” Eren says, never taking his eyes off the other guy as he starts to inspect the different bottles. “This one is quite nice”, he exclaims after a few seconds, holding one up.

Eren stares at him with raised eyebrows.

“Cool? Have fun with it, I’ll just go drink my juice somewhere else then.”

He is just turning around to walk back to the kitchen, when a hand settles itself on his lower back.

“Not for me. For _us_.” Eren turns back around with a frown. “If you want, that is,” the guy adds, clearly having realised he might be coming across as more than just a little weird.

Eren slowly starts to smile. “Sure. But not here.” He pauses. “Follow me?”

With that he turns again and quickly walks all the way out of the room, up the stairs and into his bedroom, hearing slow but sure footsteps behind him the whole time.

They are alone now, the conversations from downstairs not loud enough to be heard here, with a bottle of wine lying between them on Eren’s floor.

“Why?” Eren breaks the silence, frown still on his face, before he reaches for the bottle to try the wine.

“Why what?” comes the response with a knowing smirk.

“Why are you in your co-worker’s son’s bedroom, supplying him with alcohol he isn’t allowed to drink yet?”

The guy reaches for the bottle. “I don’t know. Boredom, I suppose.” Eren can’t help but stare at his throat when he swallows.

“What’s your name?” Eren asks, slowly scooting closer.

“Levi. Yours? ‘S funny, I didn’t even know your father had kids.”

Eren smiles.

“Eren. And it’s just me, no siblings.” Levi nods thoughtfully and passes him the bottle.

“You probably think I’m a creep, right?” he says, leaning back onto his forearms, looking Eren up and down.

Eren takes a gulp and thinks about it.

He supposes he should, but he actually doesn’t. Not quite sure of Levi’s age, there is a part of him that feels flattered he would want to spend his time with him like this.

Another part is just really fucking horny lately and hopes he might get _at least_ some wanking material out of this. There is no denying that Levi with his jet black hair and cheekbones that seem to have been cut out of marble must be one of the most attractive men he has ever encountered.

“Not really,” he responds while staring Levi straight in the eyes.

“So far you haven’t done anything really creepy.” He thinks for a moment before quietly adding “but I’d let you”.

Levi raises his left eyebrow and slowly grins.

It’s just the right amount of predatory to make Eren half-hard in his pants. He licks his wine-stained lips and scoots even closer. Levi reaches out to firmly plant his hand on Eren’s upper thigh while leaning in until his mouth is close enough to bite his earlobe.

“You don’t even know how much I’d love to, kid,” he whispers.

Eren breathes in sharply and is about to turn his head but Levi’s nails dig into his thigh, almost as a warning. “But not here, not now.”

 

 

The second time they meet is absolutely no accident.

Eren stands outside of number 25, checking the address on the note in his hand for the tenth time today. Then he sends a quick text to Mikasa, gathers all the confidence he has, and rings the bell.

Levi’s loft is spacious and way brighter than Eren has imagined, even given the time of day.

He immediately notices how the man seems both out of place and very much at home here at the same time, standing in his white marble kitchen in jeans, blue socks and a soft grey t-shirt.

Eren is taken aback by the easy, almost fond smile that forms on Levi’s face after he has slipped out of his shoes and left them by the door.

“Dinner’s almost ready. Uhh, I hope you’re fine with a vegetable lasagna, I don’t eat meat and I didn’t want-,“ he stops when Eren starts to nod excitedly.

“I’m a vegetarian myself,” he rushes to say. “And I love lasagna, it’s perfect.” He smiles, taking a step towards Levi. “Thanks for inviting me here.”

Levi grins sheepishly. “When I saw you for the first time, my mind went a bit crazy with the desire to get you alone. So there was no regard for a proper meeting and conversation, I’m sorry about that.” Eren shakes his head.

“It’s all good. You know, I would’ve slept with you, right there in my room but I do agree that this is better.” Levi doesn’t look like he has anticipated such a blunt confession. He seems surprised and Eren tilts his head.

“Is that not what this is ultimately leading to?” He grins. “You get to dominate a hot seventeen-year-old twink, I get to have some fun with my daddy issues by taking the dick of a man probably old enough to be my father, win-win. Speaking of, how old are you anyway?”

Levi crosses his arms and leans back against the wall. There is a challenging look in his eyes and something like amusement playing around his lips.

“You think you’re so shocking, don’t you? I just turned 36, that’s 19 years so I guess you’re right, huh?” Eren’s face lights up.

“Want me to give you belated birthday present?” He licks his lips for good measure, adding to the porn-inspired voice he has switched to. Levi laughs.

“Sure, after dinner. I didn’t cook this lasagna just for it to burn because you couldn’t keep it in your pants long enough, kid.”

 

Eren’s disappointment is short-lived.

Levi is a great cook and he has to admit, there’s something very intimate about just sitting opposite each other, eating, and not really speaking about anything important.

Eren is just finishing his second serving when Levi pointedly clears his throat.

“So, where does Grisha think you are?” he asks in a way that suggests he has thought about the question for a while.

Eren shrugs.

“I said I’m spending the night at a friend’s place, nothing special.”

Levi grins. “Spending the night, huh? Getting a bit ahead of ourselves, are we?” he says, raising his eyebrows.

Eren bites his lip, an idea forming in his head.

He stands up, slowly walks around the dinner table and, finally, drops right down in Levi’s lap.

“Hi,” he breathes, eyes wide, lips open. Back is the porn star voice, one that seems to make Levi’s toes curl and his eyelids flutter.

“Hello,” Levi says slowly, taking in the beautiful boy in his lap.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asks and moves his hand up to Eren’s hair. Eren swallows audibly when Levi’s fingers start to softly tug until he can barely hold back a whine.

“I wanted to thank you for dinner. And make up for the fact that I didn’t bring any dessert,” he whispers, leaning in even closer, and puts his hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Please.”

Levi leans in – painfully slow – until his lips meet Eren’s.

The kiss is a lot gentler than Eren has expected. They lick into each other’s mouth almost caringly while the hand in Eren’s hair does nothing but softly hold his head steady.

After a couple of minutes, frustration starts to build up.

He has come to Levi’s home with the promise of a good fuck, not for a slow, heavy make-out session.

Eren breaks the kiss and sighs. “Come on”, he says, looking at Levi. “Just fuck me.”

Levi grins. “What’s with the impatience, kid?” he asks and slowly runs his other hand up Eren’s thigh. “Maybe I don’t want to fuck you.”

Eren freezes.

“Are you serious?” He straightens his back until he is practically towering over Levi.

“What the hell, man? Stop it with the mixed signals, alright? Just-,” he lets out a frustrated whine. “If you don’t want me, say so and I’ll go. But I thought we wanted the same thing here.” He looks down at his hands.

“Relax, Eren. I do,” Levi says with a soft smile. “I’m sorry, I was just teasing. You’re very… I don’t even know how to describe you. It’s just really fun to mess with you like this and it distracts me from feeling _incredibly_ gross for wanting to fuck someone your age but you’ve given me nothing but enthusiasm the whole time and the wrongness kind of makes it even ho-”

Eren shuts him up with another kiss, this one accompanied by some lip-biting and lap-humping on Eren’s part and mild hair-pulling and ass-palming on Levi’s.

“That’s better,” Eren grins after breaking the kiss again. “Would you mind if we took this somewhere else? Your bedroom maybe?” Levi shakes his head with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Not at all, kid.”

He picks him up, just like that, with Eren’s legs wrapped around his waist and his arms slung around his neck.

They’re almost at Levi’s bedroom door when Eren has a great idea.

“Can I call you Daddy?” he mouths at Levi’s throat, grinning triumphantly when his back suddenly hits the door with force and Levi stares at him with wide eyes and a slack mouth.

“Sure, baby,” he says hoarsely, moving his mouth to suck a hickey on Eren’s neck. “Whatever you want.”

Levi finally opens the door and throws Eren onto the bed.

“I’m not sure if you can handle the things I want,” Eren whispers, biting his lip.

“Try me.”

Eren gives him a challenging look. This is dangerous territory now and he can barely keep his excitement down.

“Hit me.”

Levi stares, just like Eren thought he would. But then he tilts his head with a smirk.

“I see,” he says, slowly. “Where?”

“Anywhere,” comes Eren’s drawn-out response, eyes wide with wonder and disbelief that Levi would agree to this.

“Well.” Levi sits down next to him on the bed and slowly takes off Eren’s shirt.

“For today, I think a good old spanking should be enough. But who knows, next time we could move on to-,” he stops to stroke Eren’s cheek with a pointed look and Eren’s eyelids start to flutter, “ _other_ areas of your body.”

Eren nods frantically and pulls down his pants before turning around to present his ass to Levi.

“How many?” he asks, an excited grin now permanently stuck on his face.

“Fifteen. What about a safeword?”

He already starts kneading Eren’s ass through his underwear before pulling it down.

“I’ll just say red if it’s too much.”

“Good. Count them for Daddy, then.”

Fifteen strokes later and Eren is so hard he feels like he might be going to die. That, and he's pretty sure he has permanently ruined Levi's sheets with the amount of pre-cum he's been leaking.

“I can’t,” he whines, “I don’t know if I can hold on until you fuck me, Daddy, please.”

“Turn around,” Levi mutters before stroking Eren’s back soothingly. Eren obeys, wincing as weight settles on his sore cheeks, but it feels _so good_ to hurt like that.

The look in Levi’s eyes is so full of adoration, Eren doesn’t know where to look.

“Get yourself off. I want to watch.” Levi runs his fingers through Eren’s slightly sweaty hair. “We have plenty of time for me to fuck you. Later.”

Eren bites his lip and sits up. Then he spits in his hand. Rough, but not too much, just how he likes it.

Levi smiles as he watches Eren fuck his own fist with desperate noises.

“Talk,” he pants. “Talk to me. Daddy. Tell me something. Anything, just-” He whines.

“Anything, huh? Oh baby, you have no idea what things Daddy has planned for you, my beautiful boy. I’m going to beat you black and blue and then fuck you until you forget your name. How would you like to take Daddy’s belt, hm?”

Eren nods, his movements growing faster and faster.

“I want to stretch you open, baby, put my whole hand in that belly, what do you say?”

“Please Daddy,” is the only response Eren can come up with right now. He tilts his head and brings it closer to Levi until he understands the unspoken plea. Levi slowly buries his hand in Eren’s hair and, all of a sudden, yanks with all the force he can bring up.

Eren comes instantly, closing eyes and leaning back onto the bed when he’s finished.

“That was, wow, uh thanks. Wait, did you-?” he stammers, before realising that Levi must have jacked off while spanking him.

There’s a small puddle on the floor next to the bed and Eren stares for a while. Then he gets up, crouches down and swipes a finger through it.

Levi looks at him with his eyebrows raised. Eren grins before sticking it in his mouth and savouring the taste.

Of course it’s kind of disgusting but that’s what makes it so good. Before he forgets he also cleans up his own stomach, all under Levi’s watching eyes.

“Kiss me,” he challenges.

Levi does and approves of the taste of their shared fluids, if his moan is any indication.

“Thanks,” Eren whispers with a huge smile on his face. “Daddy.”

“You’re welcome,” Levi says, his own fond grin equally as big. “Baby.”

 

 

The third time they meet, Eren leaves with his cheek stinging, lip throbbing and a gigantic plug up his ass.

He also leaves with the giddy anticipation that only comes when one knows they’re in the process of falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading? Hope you liked it? 
> 
> This is my first time publishing fic and I’m not even really active in this fandom but I felt like it would fit, so there it is.  
> I’m eternally grateful for kudos and/or comments, I love feedback so please leave some! 
> 
> Hope you’re having a good day wherever you are right now (:


End file.
